Wreck-It Ralph (character)
Wreck-It Ralph (most commonly called Ralph) is the titular protagonist and anti-hero of the franchise of the same name. He is the villain in the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. (and the rival of its namesake), but he wants to escape to become a hero somewhere else. Appearance According to Ralph at the start of the first movie, he is 9 feet tall and he weighs 643 pounds. His most noticeable features are his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. Ralph's usual clothes are a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder due to the left shoulder being broken; he also wears a large red plaid-patterned flannel shirt with ripped-off sleeves and it has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a turquoise blue undershirt under his flannel shirt. Biographies Wreck-It Ralph: Bad Guys Finish Last "Ralph is a heavy-handed wrecking riot with a heart. For 30 years—day in, day out—he's been doing his job as "The Bad Guy" in the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr. But it's getting harder and harder to love his job when no one seems to like him for doing it. Suffering from a classic case of Bad-Guy fatigue and hungry for a little wreck-ognition, Ralph embarks on a wild adventure across an incredible arcade-game universe to prove that just because he's a Bad Guy, it doesn't mean he's a bad guy." "Wreck-It Ralph is a video game character, playing the role of the villain. After 30 years of playing the same role, Ralph felt it was time for a change. Ralph, along with many other video game villains, attends a council in an attempt to relieve the stress of being the villain of their respective game. Eventually, Ralph would travel to the Game Central Station, using the different portals to travel to various video game worlds. Throughout his adventure, he meets various characters, and accidentally unleashes an evil that can shut down the entire arcade, and the characters that inhabit it." Video Game Role In the first movie, in the fictional arcade game of Fix-It Felix, Jr., Ralph is in rage of his forest home being destroyed by construction of a new apartment building. Ralph shouts out, "I'm gonna wreck it!" and begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows. As Fix-It Felix comes in to save the day, Ralph throws down bricks at Felix. At the end of the game, the people who lived in the apartment would throw Ralph off the top of the building, having him unceremoniously fall into a pile of mud, while the tenants of the building present Felix with a medal, thus ending the game. Memorable Quotes * "I'm gonna wreck it!" * "They invited Pac-Man? That cherry-chasing dot-muncher doesn't even deserve his game!" * "Everything changes... now." * "Rootin', tootin', ready for shootin'!" * "I am bad, and that is good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be... than me." * "When did video games become so violent and scary?!" * "You moved my stump!" * "(To Vanellope von Schweetz): If you get nervous, just keep telling yourself: I have to win that medal for Ralph or his life will be ruined. And have fun!" * "No cuts, no buta, no coconuts?" * "(To Calhoun): I love my mama!" Trivia * Ralph is based off the classic Nintendo villain, Donkey Kong. Images Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters